A New Alliance
by mazinkaiser1001
Summary: A whole series of Evangelion, Mazinger Z and Gundam Wing crossover with action and some romance
1. Things you should know before reading th...

1 Prologue to this series of fanfics  
  
  
  
1) This is a crossover of the Evangelion universe, the Gundam Wing universe and the Mazinger universe. All three teams will be fighting alongside against Angels, the White Fang and Doctor Hell.  
  
This fanfic rejects most of the continuity in all three universes.  
  
3a) Settings-This series takes place in 2015 in Tokyo-3, after the 2nd Impact. By then, humans have constructed space colonies and have been living in space for some time now. The mission for the Gundam Wing team is to prevent the White Fang from invading Earth, the Evangelion team is supposed to prevent the 3rd Impact from happening and the Mazinger team is supposed to defend Japan from Doctor Hell and his invading robot monsters. The space colonies are built before the 2nd Impact, and are thus not as affected.  
  
3b) All five Gundams are inside, as are all 3 Evangelions and both Mazingers. If u do not know about any one of the 3 universes, I strongly suggest you check up on it, as all three are wonderful works. Missing out on one universe can impair your enjoyment of the fanfic. If there is demand, I can write up individual introductions on all three universes. I believe in letting everyone know what they want to now in all anime series.  
  
4) All the Gundams used are Endless Waltz Gundams.  
  
5) I have taken the liberty of creating some of the Angels that the teams will fight. Don't worry, I believe you will love them!  
  
6) I don't write lemon. So this series is readily accessible to people of all ages. This series' focus is on action and character interaction and development. And yes, there will be romance. But no lemons.  
  
7) This series assumes all robots to be roughly the same size. I know Deathscythe Hell Custom is only 17 meters tall, so I am making all mechas roughly the same height. Sorry to those purists out there! Yet it has to be done to maintain equality among all three teams.  
  
8) All pilots are fifteen years old here. Sorry again to purists.  
  
9) This series assumes that the reader knows enough about all three universes. If you don't, as I said, do read up. Or else you won't be able to enjoy the fight sequences fully. As mentioned above, if there is demand, I will make individual profiles on all three universes.  
  
10) Please do send remarks, reviews or even criticisms to me. My email is mazinkaiser1001@yahoo.com.sg. And yes, as the name suggests, Mazinkaiser will be appearing about halfway into the series.  
  
10) All characters and their robots belong to their respective owners. I am merely writing stories on them. I claim no responsibility for the creation of these wonderful anime shows. 


	2. A New Alliance

1 Chapter 1: A New Alliance  
  
  
  
"Who the heck are these guys?" shouted Shinji Ikari as he dodged a laser beam emitted from the eyes of his foe, while returning fire with his rifle. Not only does his team's opponents look like nothing he had ever seen, they seemed much tougher than Angels. However Shinji knew they are not Angels. Firstly, both opponents are humanoid in appearance. Secondly, they do not possess an AT Field. Thirdly, they have no visible S2 organs. In fact, Shinji is pretty sure that the enemies he, Asuka and Rei are facing are actually robots, giant ones at that. Both robots resembled each other, with their black, silver and red colour scheme. They also have horns jutting out on the side of their heads and have chest plates attached to their upper torso. Those are all the features Shinji is able to distinguish, given that he is in the middle of a fight.  
  
The one Shinji is facing is taller than Eva-01 by a head. The one that Rei and Asuka are fighting towered over all three Evas by one head and a half. Not only that, both robots are much bigger in physique compared to the Evas with their thin waist and spindly limbs. To top it off, they have a lot of built-in weapons housed at various locations of their body structure. Case in point was the laser beam that Shinji dodged. It had been emitted from the eyes of his opponent. As far as Shinji can see, the advantages that the Evas have over these new robots are their AT Field and their superior agility.  
  
"Who cares? They took us on. We have to give as good as we got!" replied Soryu Asuka Langley, her voice full of strength as she guided her Unit-02 through an impressive somersault that allowed her to dodge the barrage of missiles that her foe had shot at her. Once Unit-02 landed, Asuka grabbed a Positron Rifle from an armored building and fired three shots at the robot she and Rei are fighting. The Positron shots hit her opponent's torso, but the robot simply shrugged off the hits. "Damn, these things are very thick-skinned." Thought Asuka as she fired another volley at the target.  
  
Sparing a moment to watch Unit-02 somersaulting, Shinji had to give it to her. She's damned good.  
  
Rei is silent, as usual. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that she was concentrating on a swordfight with one of the two opponents that the three Children are facing. Her skills are serving her well, though, as she parried with her opponent, blow for blow. She conceded that her opponent had more physical strength than her, but she believed her Unit-00's superior agility made up for it. Her opponent had just fired off a missile barrage at Unit-02, and Rei hoped to make use of her opponent's distraction as the projectiles missed their target. Unit-00's Progressive Sword was already swinging down when the enemy robot moved its own blade up to meet the Progressive Sword. Rei grimly acknowledged her opponent as very good.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Koshiyako Beam!" bellowed Kogi Kabuto as he stepped his robot, Mazinger Z, closer to the purple robot he had selected as his primary target. Mazinger Z's piloting computer immediately acknowledged the spoken command as its voice recognition software instantly interpreted the command and complied by firing the photon beam emitter housed in Mazinger Z's eyes.  
  
As proof of the computer's efficiency, the weapon was fired less than a quarter second after Kogi gave the command.  
  
Kogi, on the other hand, of course did not notice the computer's raw processing power. What he was more interested in was how that purple robot managed to dodge the beam fired at it. Being an experienced pilot, Kogi seldom missed his target. However, after fighting with the purple robot for the past ten minutes, Kogi could have sworn that the entity he was fighting isn't a robot. It had dodged his many attacks so swiftly, so successfully, that several times Kogi thought that what he was fighting is some kind of agile, 35 to 40 meters tall speed-demon. Kogi watched as his opponent finish dodging the beam and then pick up a rifle from one of the many hollow buildings in this city. He was not quick enough to dodge as the purple robot fired the rifle at Mazinger Z. Not that it mattered anyway, as the bullets simply bounced off Mazinger Z's thick armored hide.  
  
"Heh, Chogokin Z is tough enough to take whatever they throw at Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger," thought a relieved Kogi Kabuto. If I can't hit them, at least they can't hurt me . Kogi only managed to spare a moment to glance at Tetsuya and see how he is faring in his Great Mazinger against the blue and red robot before his own opponent, the purple robot, charged at him.  
  
Tetsuya Tsuragi, on the other hand, was not enjoying himself. The strain of fighting against two opponents at the same time was beginning to tax him, not to mention his robot. So far, Great Mazinger was standing up well to the red robot's energy rifle blasts, but Tetsuya knew that prolonged exposure to punishment will soon wear down even Great Mazinger's armor.  
  
"New Chogokin Z is strong, but unfortunately not invincible," mused Tetsuya bitterly as he countered yet another stroke that could have removed his robot's head. Deciding to finish the opponent he is currently swordfighting with, he shouted "Breast of Burn!"  
  
Great Mazinger's V-shaped chest plate started to glow red, and an instant later an intense beam of coherent red light, hot and strong, blasted forth from the chest plate at its target at point-blank range.  
  
"Damn, Wonder Girl is down." said Asuka to herself as she saw Unit-00 take head on the impact of the red beam that their opponent shot from its upper torso. Unit-02 stood unmoving as Asuka literally froze in horror while seeing Unit-00's chest armor turn red with heat and melt in the beam like wax in hot flame. Moments later, all of Unit-00's chest armor became vaporized and, Unit-00, with its internal components fried, dropped to the ground, lifeless.  
  
"Unit-00 is dead." Hyugga reported to Misato.  
  
"Yes, I noticed. The power of these two new robots, Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger are incredible, no?" said Misato as she concentrated on the rest of the fight that was being broadcast on the main screen in NERV's command center.  
  
"Great Mazinger burnt through 3 layers of Evangelion armor in 5 seconds. Luckily they are on our side. These robots could potentially be a more powerful opponent than the Angels." observed Ritsuko.  
  
"Shsssh. This is getting interesting." Indeed it was……..  
  
  
  
Asuka, mad with fury at the ease with which Unit-00 was defeated, charged at her opponent. When she saw that she was 70 meters from the target, Unit-02 jumped into the air and kicked the robot as it landed. The kick connected with the robot's upper torso and it fell backwards, losing its grip on its sword as it tried to maintain balance unsuccessfully. The enemy was obviously expecting a head-on charge by Unit-02 as it was ill- prepared for the aerial kick. Asuka, screaming incoherently with fury, pinned down her enemy, activated her Progressive Knife, and stabbed her enemy in the chest madly, again and again. The stabs made big holes in the body structure of the enemy, making sparks fly and destroying internal components. One of the horns on the side of the robot's head broke, sliced clean off by the Progressive Knife. Asuka was about to issue her final blow to the robot's head when she was quite literally blown away by the sudden and strong gust of wind that the robot's mouth generated.  
  
"Breath of Typhoon!" shouted Tetsuya as Great Mazinger took more and more critical damage. In fact, his counter-attack had come just in the nick of time as he saw the red robot was about to stab him in the cockpit. After making sure that his opponent was blown off, he took aim and shouted "Atomic Punch!" Great Mazinger's forearms fired off, fists clenched, on a vector that will bring it to impact with the red robot's head in 3 seconds.  
  
Asuka had not been idle too. She had missed the chance to finish off her opponent, thanks to the sudden wind attack, but she compensated by preparing to throw Unit-02's Prog Knife at the enemy robot's head. Long shot, but worth a try. She threw the blade just as she saw a pair of giant, metal fists fly towards her.  
  
"Wonderful! Asuka managed to draw in her first encounter with such a powerful opponent!" shouted Misato happily as she saw Great Mazinger's Atomic Punch attack decapitate Unit-02 while Unit-02's prog knife smashed into Great Mazinger's cockpit dead-on.  
  
"Both events happened half a second within each other, and the Magi supercomputer judged it as a draw." said Ritsuko, somewhat dryly.  
  
"One draw and one lost. Now it all depends on Shin-chan and Kogi-kun." said Misato, as she observed the hand to hand combat between Eva-01 and Mazinger Z. Eva-01 seems to be on a disadvantage as its punches and kicks hardly fazed the much tougher Mazinger. On the other hand, the Eva seems to be taking its hits more badly compared to its opponent. From Misato's point of view, it seems that Unit-01 had gotten its armor dented in quite a few places. Luckily, thanks to agility almost all of Unit-01's punches found their target, while the larger Mazinger seems to have a problem with hitting Unit-01.  
  
Mazinger Z was about to connect with its punch again when suddenly its fist hit a hexagon shaped force field surrounding Unit-01. Next thing Misato knew,  
  
Mazinger Z was flying through the air away from Unit-01, thanks to the AT Field's repulsion effect. When the giant robot landed, it crashed into an armored building.  
  
"Way to go, Shin-chan! Keep it up!" yelled Misato.  
  
"Don't be too happy yet. Now they are fighting long-ranged action, which Mazinger Z specializes in." cautioned Ritsuko.  
  
Ritsuko was proved correct when a moment after Mazinger Z recovered from the crash, it started firing off weapon after weapon, starting with Rocket Punch and ending with Koshiyako Beam, all of which are deflected by Unit-01's AT Field. Unit-01 started stalking towards Mazinger Z, intent on finishing the earlier fistfight. Mazinger Z took two steps back, and suddenly, its chest plate started glowing red. Another second later, a red beam much like Great Mazinger's Breast of Burn attack shot towards Unit-01, only to be stopped by its AT Field. Everybody in the control center held their breath as the thick, coherent red beam slammed mercilessly into the hexagonal force field. It seems to be holding up……..  
  
However, after the 6th second, the AT Field broke under the immense heat energy generated by the beam. Unimpeded, the beam slammed into Unit- 01, which was stunned for 3 seconds before managing to jump away from the powerful heat beam. By that time, the intense heat had evaporated 2 layers of the Evangelion's armor.  
  
"Wow. So that is Mazinger Z's famous 'Breast of Fire' attack." said Misato in an admiring voice. "I've never seen anything like that. Hyugga, stop the simulation now. Maya, ask Magi for its judgement on the final fight between Mazinger Z and Eva Unit-01."  
  
"Hmm, with their ability to punch through an AT Field, the Mazingers might be able to double as Angel killers." observed Ritsuko.  
  
"Well, I see the Evangelions do live up to their reputations." said a male voice behind Ritsuko and Misato.  
  
"Good Afternoon, Dr Yumi Sayaka." greeted Ritsuko, whirling around. "Allow me to make introductions. Misato, this is Dr Yumi, Head of the Photon Research Institute. He is the person in charge of the Mazingers. Dr Yumi, meet Captain Misato Katsuragi, Tactical Operations Commander of NERV."  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Captain Katsuragi."  
  
Misato took a moment to glance at the middle aged man standing in front of her before replying. Dr Yumi is dressed in civilian clothes, wears a lab coat much like Ritsuko's and has a serious face, with his eyes framed by spectacles. His brown hair is streaked through with white, making him look older than his age.  
  
"Same to you, Dr Yumi. May I ask a question?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"The Mazingers are very powerful. Who created them?"  
  
Dr Yumi was about to reply when all five Eva and Mazinger pilots trooped into the control room. Asuka immediately rushed over to the control panel to find out the results of the last fight. Kogi, Shinji and Tetsuya were chatting and discussing about the various strengths and weaknesses of their respective mechas. Rei merely listened to them, trying to learn from her mistake.  
  
"Baka-Shinji! You obtained a near draw with Mazinger Z! How could you! You should have won and avenged me!" shouted Asuka in an angry tone.  
  
"Sorry. It's not easy, you should know very well. The Mazingers are indeed very powerful." said Shinji somewhat sheepishly.  
  
"Your Evangelions are also very high performers. Their agility is better than any kikaijus that both me and Tetsuya fought. I missed my attacks so many times that I lost count. And now I know what inspired NERV to call the Eva's force field Absolute Terror Fields. My most powerful attack and it almost didn't get through!" said Kogi enthusiastically, no doubt wishing that his Mazinger Z had an AT Field generator as well.  
  
"Yes, all of you Eva pilots are very skilled. Rei managed to swordfight with me in Unit-00, while Asuka damaged me heavily and fought me to a draw at the last moment. I have to hand it to you." said Tetsuya.  
  
"I see all of you already more or less know each other. No need for introductions?" asked Misato.  
  
"No, Ma'am. We met each other outside the simulation pods." Said Rei.  
  
Kogi introduced himself anyway though. "Good Afternoon, Captain Katsuragi. I am Kogi Kabuto, Mazinger Z pilot.  
  
"Tetsuya Tsuragi, Great Mazinger pilot."  
  
"I know, I know, I read through your files, remember? Anyway, I am Misato Katsuragi, Tactical Operations Commander of NERV." Said Misato. After looking at all five pilots, she continued.  
  
"The purpose of this simulation exercise is to see how you pilots respond to new threats. Another more important goal is to gauge the strengths and weaknesses of both the Evangelions and the Mazingers. That is because very soon, both teams will be cooperating closely with each other. We need to see how you can complement each other." Misato looked at Dr Yumi, signaling him to take over.  
  
"The government has decided that with the double threat of the Angels and Doctor Hell, it is best if both the Koshiyako Institute and NERV work together. Triple threat, if you count in White Fang in space. In fact, soon the five Gundams in space will be returning to Earth to defend against White Fang's mobile suit attacks. Thus, it is imperative that you pilots can work well with each other." finished Dr Yumi.  
  
"Well, testing is over for the day. Go back and take a good rest. Kogi, Tetsuya and the Mazingers will continue to be based at the Koshiyako Institute. However, all five pilots will share the same class at school, for security reasons. Dismissed." said Ritsuko.  
  
All five pilots left the room, with Asuka scolding Shinji as usual, while Kogi and Tetsuya laughed at how hen-pecked Shinji seemed to be. Rei retained her usual silence as the noisy group walked out.  
  
  
  
"Incredible how so much depends on ten 15-year old teenagers, counting in the Gundam pilots," thought Misato aloud as she watched the retreating backs of the pilots.  
  
"We live in a troubled age. Caught between the Angel attacks, Dr Hell's ambition to conquer the world with his robot monsters and White Fang's intention to overthrow the UN's authority over the space colonies, we have no choice." stated Dr Yumi.  
  
"How true." signed Ritsuko.  
  
  
  
Koshiyako means Photon. So 'Koshiyako Beam' means Photon Beam. Same for Koshiyako Institute.  
  
Chogokin Z literally means Super Alloy Z.  
  
'Kikaiju' means robot monsters. 


	3. Arrival of the Gundams

1 Chapter 2: Arrival of the Gundams  
  
  
  
It had been 5 days since the Evangelion team met up with the Mazingers, and Kogi Kabuto and Tetsuya Tsuragi are adapting nicely to their new school environment. Which means getting used to the teacher constantly lecturing about the 2nd Impact in every lesson, and becoming deaf to the insults and bickering that a certain girl with red hair always delivers to their comrade, Shinji Ikari. Hearing the verbal abuse directed at their friend, both Kogi and Tetsuya are frequently frustrated to no end. They wonder how Shinji can survive at home with her, and marvel at their good fortune that, unlike Shinji, they do not have to be around her all the time. Yet they did not dare to complain directly to the source of all their sufferings. After all, nobody, and absolutely nobody, messes with the great Soryu Asuka Langley and gets away with it. Or so they say……  
  
On the other hand, Rei Ayanami is the extreme opposite of Asuka. Kogi had tried to talk to her, yet to date had extracted no more than one-worded responses. Tetsuya had asked around, and it is the whole class's unanimous opinion that Rei is a big time introvert. She is very silent in class, and always stares out of the window for no apparent reasons. However, it is Shinji's opinion that she actually hears and sees a lot more than people generally gives her credit for. Kogi and Tetsuya are impressed that he knows so much about his enigmatic fellow pilot, and nobody noticed the look on Asuka's face when Shinji blushed.  
  
"So why are we going to the Photo-Atomic Research Institute today?" asked Asuka.  
  
Misato had picked up the group after school, and everyone was cramped into her sports car. Seeing how everybody except Rei is packed like sardines in the backseat of the car, she was wondering if she should get a new car when Asuka popped her question.  
  
"The Gundam pilots have arrived on Earth. We are taking you to meet them for introductions."  
  
"How many Gundam pilots are there?" Kogi asked. " And what are their personalities and piloting skills like?"  
  
"Worrying about competition?" teased Shinji.  
  
"Hmm, all of you have good reasons to worry about competition. All five pilots are elite. All of them have destroyed at least 120 mobile suits or dolls in space during their career. One of them, Duo Maxwell, is known as the God of Death among the White Fang troops. Another one, called Heero Yuy, is completely merciless and cold-blooded when he is dealing with the enemy. Trust me, I have seen footage of them in action and I can tell you, these guys are at least as skilled as any of you here."  
  
"And besides, all of them are so handsome….." added Misato, somewhat dreamily, and causing the car to nearly hit a 18 wheeler trailer truck. If the truck did not stop in time, all of them would have become real sardines packed in a steel can. Shouting a loud sorry to the driver, Misato continued on her way. What she did not notice is that there are no drivers whatsoever in the truck.  
  
"Humans are so inconsiderate nowadays." thought Optimus Prime.  
  
  
  
After several more swerving and near crashes that left all 5 passengers including Rei dizzy, disorientated and thoroughly scared of Misato and her car, the group finally reached the Koshiyako Institute. The first thing everyone did when they got off the accused machine was to puke in the grass. Out went their lunch, along with a lot of half-digested food. Misato could only stand by and wonder aloud: " It isn't so bad, right?"  
  
After 5 minutes of vomiting, Rei issued a rare request in her monotone: "Captain Katsuragi, if you do not mind, I would not want to sit in your vehicle again."  
  
The rest of the team could only look at Rei with surprise before a fresh wave of nausea came over them and they vomited again.  
  
Misato looked at Kogi, Shinji, Asuka and Tetsuya, then looked back at Rei, who seemed paler than ever, if that was possible.  
  
"Okay, I get the message……..."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the pilots, accompanied by Misato, arrived at the Koshiyako Institute's main briefing room. Dr Yumi and Ritsuko are already there, along with 5 individuals wearing military fatigues. One of them emanated an aura of coolness and crisp military efficiency, while one had a warm and somewhat goofy smile on his face. The other three kept neutral expressions, though Asuka thought the Arab boy had a kind face. All of them seemed to be about the same age as the Mazinger and Eva pilots.  
  
Ritsuko did the introductions. "Gundam pilots, meet the Evangelion and Mazinger pilots that you have been hearing about from us. I would suggest you do personal introductions."  
  
"Konichiwa, I am Heero Yuy, pilot of Wing Gundam Zero Custom."  
  
"I am Duo Maxwell, I pilot Deathscythe Hell Custom."  
  
"Trowa Barton, Heavyarms Custom pilot."  
  
"Hi, I am Quatre Rerbaba Winner, pilot of Sandrock Custom. Just call me Quatre."  
  
"I am Chang Wu-Fei, pilot of Gundam Nataku."  
  
After all pilots have done their respective introductions, Dr Yumi continued: " All three teams are now assembled. All of you know what we are up against. Whether it is Angel attacks, Dr Hell's kikaijus or White Fang's attacks on Earth, you have to defend against all of them. The Mazingers will focus on fighting Kikaijus, the Evas will be fighting the Angels and the Gundams will fight White Fang's mobile dolls. However, do not be surprised if you have to fight enemies you are not used to fighting. There might well be combined-arms operations where the Gundam have to fight the Angels along with the Mazingers, while the Evas fight the Kikaijus."  
  
Misato took over: " The Gundams will be housed in the hangar near the Koshiyako Institute. The pilots will be based in the Institute itself, and as usual all pilots will be going to the same school. The Gundam pilots will be in a different class, though. We can't risk all ten pilots being in the same class. If anything happens, at least some of you will be left to fight. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, Captain!" shouted all ten pilots as one.  
  
  
  
  
  
4 days later……  
  
  
  
"Hey, Earth isn't so bad, right, people?" Duo said, his face in a big smile. The whole team of ten pilots is in the canteen eating lunch, and Duo is trying to make conversation.  
  
It had been 4 days since the Gundam pilots arrived on Earth, and their initial reluctance to return to Earth had been replaced with acceptance. It did take them a while to get used to Earth's real gravity though. Also, while in space, all 5 pilots remained in a state of constant alert. Here, on Earth, they are civilians when they are not on piloting duty. It took some time for them to get used to their new operative status and the more relaxed atmosphere.  
  
"I don't really like going to school, but seems like we have no choice." Quatre said.  
  
"Face it, school sucks. I wonder why NERV insists on all pilots going to school. I would much rather spend time back at the Institute training on Mazinger Z." Kogi stated, then continued, "And besides, why do we need this knowledge fo……"  
  
In mid sentence, Asuka's screaming rudely interrupted him.  
  
"Arggh, Shinji, what sort of lunch did you make for us today? Its all toasted!" yelled Asuka at the pilot in question.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot to mention that I overcooked the bacon." Said Shinji, with the slightest hint of irritation in his voice. 'Here we go again.' he thought.  
  
Rei's voice cut in, "You should not blame everything on Ikari. You could have made the lunch yourself if you dislike what Shinji cooks."  
  
Shinji, Tetsuya, Kogi and Asuka were taken aback. A spark of anger could be seen in Rei's normally emotionless eyes, if one looked hard enough.  
  
Knowing Asuka's temper, Tetsuya quickly steered the topic towards calmer waters.  
  
"So, Heero, how is living in space like?"  
  
Asuka, however, was not so easily sidetracked. Just as Heero was about to answer, Asuka interrupted again, " Shut up, Tetsuya, I am having an argument."  
  
Turning back to glare at Rei, she shot: "And why are you so protective of Shinji, Wonder Girl? I am only asking him what happened to the lunch. Don't tell me you are in love with him?"  
  
Ignoring the pain in her heart as she said the words 'in love with him', she went on,  
  
"But then that is impossible, you are supposed to be a doll without feelings, right?"  
  
"I am not a doll." Rei had a slight tinge of red in her cheeks, and her eyes had more than a mere spark of anger now.  
  
Sensing that things could turn ugly, Trowa tried to cool things down, "Ladies, please!" He then turned to Shinji and gave him a look that said "Say something!"  
  
Shinji got the idea and sputtered "Errh, Asuka, Rei, don't fight over…." He was cut off by the ringing of ten cellphones, his included. At the same time, the dreaded, yet all too familiar siren began wailing. All ten pilots picked up their phones to hear the same voice, the same message.  
  
"Ok, listen up," said Misato's voice "The 7th Angel had been detected approaching Tokyo-3. We are scrambling all ten machines. Kogi, Tetsuya, your pilders are running on autopilot and are already flying towards your school. Just wait at the school field. Once you get on the pilders, link up with Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger and await further orders. As for the rest, come to NERV for a quick briefing. Use Elevator 73."  
  
Asuka was still glaring at Rei when all ten pilots scrambled away from the table they were sitting in. Rei did not notice her glare as she was looking at Shinji with an inscrutable expression on her face. Asuka, of course noticed that and it only made her more angry. "What is she up to? Trying to steal Shinji away from under my nose?" she wondered.  
  
  
  
  
  
10 minutes later, Kogi and Tetsuya got into position, and the rest are at NERV command center. Ritsuko gave the briefing, and the Mazinger pilots patched into the command center's microphones via their machines' communication computers.  
  
"This Angel is the first of its kind. We do not know of its capabilities, but we do know one thing. It has some kind of extremely powerful electromagnetic generator on board. What this generator can do is anyone's guess, so be careful when fighting it. It may have some kind of nasty surprise planned for us."  
  
"The Gundam and Mazinger pilots should use more caution. I know all of you have been briefed on what Angels are, but remember these are not Kikaijus or Mobile Dolls. Angels have AT Fields, which may neutralize some of your weapons. Their average size are also larger than Mobile Dolls. This is the first time you are facing Angels in actual combat conditions, so be extra careful."  
  
Misato gave the orders: " All pilots to their machines. We estimate the Angel to arrive at the northern outskirts of Tokyo-3 in 52 minutes. Assemble at these coordinates in 30 minutes. Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger may move out now."  
  
"Yes Ma'am!"  
  
  
  
50 minutes later………  
  
  
  
"Yes, Misato-san, the Angel has been sighted." Reported Shinji in Eva- 01. His Eva carried a standard issue rifle. Asuka's Eva carried a vibroaxe while Rei's Eva carried a Positron Rifle.  
  
"All the other units are in position." Added Heero in his cold voice.  
  
"Very good, commence attack." Ordered Gendo Ikari in the command center.  
  
"Let me fire the first shot! Rocket Punch!" shouted Kogi. Mazinger Z's forearms fired off in the direction of the Angel with fists clenched, the rocket engines mounted behind the forearms burning hard. It looked like a sure hit, it was a sure hit…… yet it missed.  
  
"What the hell!" Kogi exclaimed as the forearms missed their target and flew back to reattach itself back to Mazinger Z, while the others looked on in stunned amazement.  
  
The Angel had disappeared at the last possible moment before the flying punches could hit it. It then reappeared a good 40 meters closer to the group.  
  
Ritsuko's voice rang out: " Be careful! We have determined that this Angel can actually teleport itself!"  
  
What happened next was a masterpiece of confusion. The Angel teleported around, using its claws and optical beams to wreak havoc among the group of robots. Shinji, Rei and Asuka had it easier, as they are protected by AT Fields. Nearly everyone else took damage in some form or another. Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger survived nearly unscathed, except for armor chipped or scratched off. All the Gundam pilots seemed to be relying on sheer skill and quick reflexes. Nearly all the weapons fired by everybody missed, thanks to the Angel's swift reflexes and teleporting capabilities.  
  
Yet, amidst the chaos, all the weapons fired by one particular robot hit the Angel dead on. Heero Yuy in Wing Gundam Zero Custom had not missed a single shot since the battle with the Angel started.  
  
That fact was not lost upon the people at the Koshiyako Institute and NERV command center.  
  
"He seems to be able to accurately predict where the Angel's next teleporting location! He is even able to use his beam saber to carry out melee combat when the Angel sneaks up on him!" said Misato incredulously.  
  
"I am not surprised." Stated Ritsuko.  
  
"Why?"  
  
From the room's speakers came Dr Yumi's voice, "I don't think you read the technical data that Howard supplied us. Wing Zero Custom has a unique cockpit system called the Zero System. It allows the pilot to predict the enemy's next move, or moves. That's why Heero can so accurately predict the Angel's movement."  
  
Misato watched as Heero pinned the Angel down with his beam saber, then fired his shoulder mounted machine cannon at it. The hail of 120mm shells battered the Angel and caused it serious damage. The Angel then disappeared, and did not reappear. Had they won?  
  
Just then, another alarm sounded. "What, 4 Kikaijus sighted off the shore of Tokyo? Dr Hell really chose the most inconvenient times to attack." signed Misato wearily.  
  
"Captain Katsuragi, retreat all Gundams except for Wing Zero Custom and order Wing Zero, the Evas and the Mazingers to destroy the Kikaijus." ordered Gendo in a calm voice.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
  
  
  
  
Half an hour later, all four Kikaijus were wiped out by the team and now, the pilots are at the Koshiyako Institute receiving their debriefing. All of them, with the exception of the Gundam pilots, watched with obvious admiration at the video footage of Wing Zero Custom in action that was being played on the main screen. The whole video lasted for all of 8 seconds. All they saw was Wing Gundam Zero hovering in the air with its Buster Rifles pointed at its targets. Then a giant laser beam, larger than the Rifle itself, shot from the Rifle's twin barrels. The laser beam pounded onto 2 Kikaijus and the area surrounding them for several seconds, and when the beam finally stopped, all that was left of the 2 ill-fated machines was a huge smoking crater.  
  
"Now I know how he clocked up 120 kills." commented Asuka to Shinji. Shinji merely nodded, impressed by the Gundam's power. No one noticed Rei's look as Asuka leaned in to Shinji to talk to him.  
  
"Another Angel killer. The Evas will be out of job soon." Muttered Misato in mock despair.  
  
"Not so. The Evas did a good job of taking out Kikaijus too." Said Dr Yumi. "Look."  
  
The footage of the Evas in action was now being played. They were fighting a two headed Kikaiju that was about the same size as the Evas. The Kikaiju fired an energy beam at Unit-02 from one of its heads, but it was defected by Unit-02's AT Field. Then all 3 Evas rushed their target, with Unit-01 and 02 engaging in hand to hand combat while Unit-00 gave fire support from its Positron Rifle. Everyone watched as Unit-01 used its Prog Knife to cut away one of the Kikaiju's head in a single stroke while Unit- 02 literally broke the other head's neck in a swift motion. Both Evas then somersaulted away to allow Unit-00 to give the coup de grace. The whole video lasted for 34 seconds and was so perfect that it looked like a giant robot show.  
  
"Not bad for a female fighter." Said Wu Fei, eliciting stares from Asuka and a glance from Rei.  
  
"Our Gundams can never move that fast or be that agile." Duo lamented to Shinji, who blushed with pride.  
  
Heero merely gave a nod, acknowledging the Evangelion's superior speed and agility.  
  
Finally, the Mazinger's footage was played. All the Gundam pilots concentrated on the video, curious about Mazinger Z's and Great Mazinger's capabilities.  
  
They were not disappointed.  
  
The fighting started with Mazinger Z firing its Koshiyako Beam. The beam of photonic energy hit the Kikaiju, and melted the shield that the Kikaiju used to protect itself to red-hot liquid metal. The Kikaiju's right hand ended in a massive drill, and it was about to fire that drill at Mazinger Z when Great Mazinger, flying in from the Kikaiju's rear, punched a hole in its chest with its Atomic Punch.  
  
Then Great Mazinger hovered in the air and pointed its right index finger at the damaged Kikaiju, then Tetsuya shouted, "Thunder Break!" A moment later, a bolt of lighting from the heavens came down and struck Great Mazinger's horns. Great Mazinger then directed the incredible electrical energies through its index finger to the Kikaiju it was pointing at.  
  
Meanwhile, on the ground, Mazinger Z prepared its own killing move. Kogi shouted, "Freeze Beam!" and an ice blue beam of light was clearly seen firing from Mazinger Z's horns. Mazinger Z's ice beam hit the Kikaiju first, partially turning the Kikaiju into ice in 3 seconds before Great Mazinger's Thunder Break attack hit the frozen monster.  
  
Unable to withstand the onslaught of the combined freeze and electrical attack, the Kikaiju exploded in a hail of ice and smoking armor bits. Then the video ended. The footage lasted for 21 seconds.  
  
The Gundam pilots, with the exception of Heero and Trowa, were staring at the screen in mute shock with eyes wide open and jaws hanging.  
  
"Shit…." said Duo.  
  
"How many weapons does each Mazinger have?" asked Heero calmly.  
  
Dr Yumi answered him, "Each have at least eleven weapons housed in various locations on their body structure. What Great Mazinger used is an electrical attack called Thunder Break and it is Great Mazinger's most powerful weapon. Mazinger Z's most powerful attack is called 'Breast of Fire' and it works by completely melting down the enemy to liquid metal."  
  
"By the way, Great Mazinger possess a variant of the attack called 'Breast of Burn'." finished Dr Yumi.  
  
"Cool." Said Trowa.  
  
"Cool?" asked Kogi, "Breast of Fire and Breast of Burn are anything but cool. They are hot! Damned hot! So hot that the enemy can't stand it!" Kogi began laughing raucously but stopped when he realized everyone in the room are staring at him.  
  
"My goodness, the number of weapons they have, coupled with their toughness, makes them mobile fortresses!" exclaimed Quatre.  
  
"That's the idea," said Tetsuya, "We have to be tough enough to take down Kikaijus. But one problem is that we are not as agile as your Gundams or NERV's Evas. However, if you compare weapons and toughness, we are it."  
  
"Seems like each teams have their own strengths…" said Shinji  
  
"Ok, ladies and gentlemen, enough discussion." Said Ritsuko, "I believe we have found a way to counter the Angel's teleporting capabilities. The Magi estimate that Angel will take 2 days to regenerate itself, so all of you have 2 days to prepare yourselves. Come to NERV tomorrow and I will explain more."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next chapter: How is NERV going to counter the 7th Angel? How will the Gundam and the Mazingers be fitting into Ritsuko's and Misato's strategy? How will the relationship between Shinji, Rei and Asuka develop? Will Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger be able to face up to faster and more agile Mobile Dolls? Find out in Chapter 3: White Fang Strikes! 


End file.
